Kereta Bimasakti
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Dalam Kereta yang membawamu mengarungi angkasa, kau kembali menemukan sosok itu / An Example fic for A Lifetime of Memories III/ Theme: Places and Spaces/ RnR? And Join The Great Event!


Kamu tidak pernah percaya akan yang namanya sihir, mitos, apalagi takhayul. Menurutmu hidup harus realistis, semua yang nyata itu memiliki bukti.

.

.

.

Sampai pada suatu malam…

.

.

.

Ketika engkau menatap langit gelap dalam duka, kau melihat sebuah kereta melintasi bintang-bintang.

.

.

.

Lalu kau diajak ikut berpetualang bersamanya.

.

.

.

Menaiki kereta melintasi Bimasakti.

.

.

.

Kereta Bimasakti

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

_**Untuk A Lifetime of Memories III**_

.

Dengan tema

.

P**l**ac**e**s an**d** Sp**a**c**e**

**analogi (b)**; menggunakan benda yang berhubungan dengan tempat dan ruang **(untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, yuk cek profil akun ini ^^)**

.

Terinspirasi dari _Night on the Galactic Raidroad_ karya Kenji Miyazawa

.

.

.

_Happy reading ^^_

.

.

.

"_Where was I going? I puzzled and wondered about it 'till I actually enjoyed the puzzlement and wondering."―_Carl Sandburg

.

.

.

Kamu hanyalah seorang pengrajin boneka. Penghasilanmu tak pernah cukup untuk membuatmu hidup berfoya-foya, namun tak apa, karena kau menikmatinya. Sendirian, tak memiliki tanggungan dan beban membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman. Walau kadang untuk makan saja kau harus berhemat karena penghasilanmu tak pasti, tak apa. Asal masih memiliki kedua tangan untuk terus berkarya dan rumah sederhana tempatmu beristirahat, kau tak merasa kekurangan. Bagimu, hidup seperti itu sudah sempurna―

.

―sampai suatu saat pengganggu itu masuk dalam hidupmu.

.

.

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Rambut berwarna merah muda (yang menurutmu sangat tidak wajar), bola mata bulat dan besar bagaikan_ zamrud_, kulit sehalus porselen (namun jika kau perhatikan kedua telapak tangannya, kau dapat melihat guratan garis-garis disana.) Gadis itu berisik, menyebalkan, selalu mengganggumu saat bekerja, tidak pernah mendengarkan ketika kau sedang memarahinya, selalu membawakanmu makanan yang (katanya) ia masak dengan penuh cinta (kau selalu pura-pura muntah setiap ia mengatakannya namun kau tetap memakannya hingga ludes tak bersisa), ia tak pernah lelah mengingatkanmu untuk tidur dan mandi (dan kau selalu balas dengan suara gerutuan-gerutuan yang tidak pernah ia pedulikan.)

Ia juga selalu mencuci bajumu, membersihkan rumahmu (walau kau memarahinya berkali-kali dan mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak perlu,) mengusap kepalamu dengan lembut (hal ini sangat menyebalkan.) Namun yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah ketika―

.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku."

.

―kata-kata itu selalu keluar dari bibirnya, dan membuat jantungmu berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

.

Menyebalkan ya?

.

.

.

Meskipun memang kehadiran Haruno Sakura dalam kehidupanmu yang biasa itu mengganggu, tapi yang lebih mengganggu lagi adalah ketidakhadiran gadis itu sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

Desa tempat kau tinggal memang kecil, sehingga kabar cepat sekali menyebar. Jadi… Ketika di suatu siang (di minggu ketiga sejak ketidakhadiran Sakura) kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah barang sejenak untuk menghirup udara segar, saat itu kau mendengar suara bisik-bisik wanita paruh baya yang kebetulan melewati rumahmu.

.

"Katanya puteri tunggal Haruno Mebuki meninggal…"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bi―"

.  
>Tanpa mendengar kelanjutan perbincangan itu kau memacu kedua kakimu, melupakan segala ketenangan dan pekerjaanmu yang belum usai.<p>

.

.

.

Seharusnya kau senang si pengganggu aneh itu pergi, membiarkanmu kembali dalam kehidupan normalmu sebelum ia masuk ke sana. Tak ada lagi yang akan seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahmu, tak ada lagi yang mengganggu konsentrasimu saat kau bekerja, tak ada lagi yang seenaknya mengisi kotak penyimpananmu dengan kopi dan teh, tak ada lagi yang membuatkanmu kue kacang merah favoritmu, tak ada lagi yang menyiapkan air panas ketika kau ingin mandi, tak ada lagi yang melipatkan kemejamu, tak ada lagi yang menjahit celanamu kalau sisinya robek, tak ada yang mengoceh kalau kau lupa menyentuh makananmu.

.

Dan kau tidak perlu lagi merasa sesak tiap kali kau mencium aroma vanilla tipis yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu kala ia sedang berada didekatmu.

.

Oh ya, dan tak ada lagi yang akan mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu.' dan membuatmu merasa lemas dan malu karenanya.

.

.

Hal seperti itu, bagus 'kan?

.

.

Air matamu jatuh.

.

.

Namun kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

.

.

Di dalam ke-diamanmu, kau melihat langit gelap dan mendapati rembulan tak nampak di sana, hanya ada bintang-bintang kesepian yang bersinar redup, seakan mewakili hatimu yang mendung. Kau membiarkan air mata membasahi pipimu, tak menghiraukan duka yang menyusup. Dalam otakmu berputar bayang-bayang yang terjadi tadi siang; suara tangis ibu Sakura ketika menceritakan penyakit yang sudah lama diderita anak kesayangannya, wajah duka teman-teman gadis itu, dan peti yang sudah tertutup.

.

Bahkan disaat terakhir…. Kau tak dapat melihat wajah menyebalkan―

.

―Tiba-tiba kesadaranmu kembali saat kau merasakan angin yang mendorong tubuhmu dan membuat kulitmu merinding karena dingin. Ketika kau mengerjapkan kedua matamu, seketika kedua bola mata sewarna daun-daun itu terbelalak lebar.

Di atas langit gelap, kau menangkap siluet gerbong-gerbong besar yang saling bertaut, diselimuti cahaya dan dibimbing jutaan bintang bergerak mendekatimu. Kau dapat mendengar suara lolongan kereta yang memekakkan, roda-roda yang berbenturan dengan angin, dan suara peluit masinis yang memecah keheningan. Semuanya seketika bercahaya, ajaib. Sesuatu yang seumur hidup tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu, seketika semua hal logis tersapu dari kepalamu. Lenyap mengikuti cahaya yang semakin menyilaukan.

.

Ketika kereta itu berhenti di depanmu, pintunya terbuka dengan sendirinya dan tanpa bisa kau cegah, tubuhmu dibawa masuk ke dalamnya dalam satu gerakan cepat; membuat kau terjatuh menyentuh lantai berlapiskan karpet berwarna merah darah seperti warna rambutmu.

.

"Sasori-_kun_?"

.

Hal yang pertama kau lihat adalah kedua kaki yang terbungkus sepatu berwarna hitam yang tak asing untukmu (karena tanpa sadar kau selalu memperhatikannya), lalu suara yang kau kira tak akan pernah kau dengar lagi seumur hidup.. Saat kau menengadahkan kepala, kau bisa melihat wajah yang kau rasa tak akan pernah dapat kau lihat lagi. Wajah itu terlihat kaget dan bingung, namun kedua mata gadis itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraan.

Seketika itu jantungmu berdegup tak karuan diiringi keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipismu.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

.

.

.

Kau duduk pada salah satu kursi empuk di gerbong kereta sambil menatap desa tempat kau tinggal dari jendela, melihat sinar redup dari lentera yang digantung di sisi jalan yang gelap untuk memberi sedikit penerangan (kau tahu itu karena kau masih melihatnya dengan cukup jelas walau dari kejauhan.) Sakura masih ada disampingmu, hidup dan bernapas, namun tak memulai percakapan diantara mereka berdua seperti biasa, membuatmu merasa semakin canggung. Kau tahu sekarang gadis itu tengah mengamatimu, tapi kau bertingkah seakan tidak tahu dan terus memandangi desa yang tak terlihat lagi, hanya ada kabut gelap yang menghalangi pandanganmu. Kau dapat mendengar suara helaan nafasnya.

.

Banyak yang kau pikirkan… Tentang kereta yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit dan membawamu pergi entah kemana, tentang gadis disampingnya yang tadi sore kau hadiri pemakamannya. Ketika kau mencubit tanganmu hanya untuk memastikan apakah semua ini hanya mimpi atau realita, kau dapat merasakan sakit dikulitmu yang kemerahan. Kini semua hal logis yang selalu kau junjung tersapu habis, hilang tak berbekas tersedot―

"Hei Sasori-_kun_, kau benar tak apa? Kepalamu tidak terbentur 'kan?"

.

―digantikan oleh rasa yang aneh karena kau dapat melihat gadis itu lagi.

.

.

Sakura―dengan antusiasnya―menarik tanganmu dan membimbingmu berjalan melewati gerbong-gerbong kereta. Disaat itulah kau menyadari kalau kau tidak berdua saja dengannya, melainkan terdapat banyak penumpang yang begitu asing bagimu. Ada nahkoda kapal bertubuh kekar, pedagang apel yang keranjangnya begitu besar, ada anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna putih (tunggu, orang itu memang anak kecil atau orang tua yang tubuhnya kerdil?)

Ada juga wanita hamil, konglomerat ber-make up menor dengan batu-batu berlian yang menghiasi jari, leher, dan pergelangan tangannya. Ada penjual bunga, pedagang ikan, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua orang tersenyum ketika melihatmu (aneh sekali) dan kau hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu dengan sebuah guratan bingung yang menghiasi keningmu.

.

Tangan gadis itu terasa dingin, namun menyejukkan. Beda dengan rasa dingin yang kau rasakan ketika menyentuh tangan orang yang sudah mati. Namun, kau juga tak dapat menemukan kehangatan ditelapak tangan itu―telapak tangan yang kerap mengusap kepalamu dengan lembut kala kau sedang bekerja sehingga membuatmu terganggu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!"

Atensimu teralihkan, dari yang sebelumnya mengamati tangan yang sedaritadi ditarik oleh Haruno Sakura, menuju hamparan bintang-bintang yang jumlahnya tak lagi dapat kau hitung. Kau dapat melihat rembulan yang semakin besar dari jarak pandangmu dan melihat bumi tempat kau tinggal semakin menjauh (ternyata benar kata Nicolaus Copernicus, bumi itu berbentuk bulat.) Kedua matamu berbinar dengan rasa kagum, begitu takjub melihat keindahan yang tak pernah terlintas dalam kepalanya sebelumnya.

Dulu, ia hanya bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya di atas kertas lusuh, namun sekarang ia dapat melihatnya secara langsung dan hal ini jauh lebih indah dari semua buku bergambar yang pernah ia baca.

.

Tanpa kau sadari, gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas itu memperhatikanmu sedari tadi. Sinar matanya melembut, hangat, dan nampak cinta masih ada di sana. Ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat binar matamu.

"Lihat, ada _Orion_."  
>Jari Sakura menunjuk ke arah rangkaian bintang yang membentuk pemanah. Si penunjuk jalan untuk pengelana yang tersesat agar dapat menemukan arah pulang. Perhatianmu sekejap tertuju pada rasi itu… Walau kau sering melihatnya, namun hal itu tak menghentikan rasa antusias yang kau rasakan. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata; bunyi lolongan kereta, guncangan-guncangannya, kulit telapak tangan Sakura yang sedikit kasar... Dan ketika kau mengangkat tanganmu kau dapat merasakan butiran debu bintang yang menari di telapak tanganmu.<p>

"Haruno, ini semua nyata 'kan?"

Sakura masih tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Sasori-_kun_."

Kau menolehkan kepalamu, mendapati bayangmu terpantul dalam kolam sepasang jamrud yang teduh, "Dan kau juga masih hidup, 'kan? Saat tadi aku melihat petimu diturunkan ke liang lahat, itu semua hanya imajinasiku bukan?"

Kau terpaku―karena untuk pertama kalinya sejak kau mengenal gadis menyebalkan itu, Sakura tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaanmu… Bola mata gadis itu kini basah dengan air mata yang tak kunjung jatuh. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya… (hal yang selalu gadis itu lakukan ketika sedang kesal, cemas, ataupun sedih.)

"Aku sudah mati, Saso―"

Kau peluk dia dengan erat―tak membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kau tak sanggup untuk melihat kesedihan terpancar dari matanya, ataupun mendengar kelanjutan dari omongannya. Walau dulu kau kerap menyakiti gadis itu (kau bahkan tidak peduli), namun kali ini berbeda. Ada rasa sesak yang luar biasa saat kau mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sakura.

.

Rasanya… menyakitkan…

.

.

Kau diam, ia pun sama. Setelah kau melepaskan pelukanmu, kau duduk di sebuah kursi yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Dalam keheningan kau kembali menatap langit yang dihiasi milyaran bintang, mendengarkan suara deru angin yang bertiup lembut, lalu suara kain yang bergesek dengan kayu. Sekarang kau dapat merasakan hawa sejuk yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Dulu aku pernah mengajakmu untuk piknik bersama di bukit belakang desa untuk melihat langit malam, namun kau selalu menolak." ucapnya, menghapus keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Namun kau masih tak bergeming, seolah-olah pikiranmu terpusat pada benda bercahaya di atas kepalamu.

"Tak masalah, karena sekarang aku bisa melakukannya bersamamu."

Kau masih diam, pura-pura tidak mendengar hanya untuk menyembunyikan suaramu yang mungkin bergetar kalau kau mulai berbicara. Tanpa sadar kau menggenggam celanamu lebih erat.

"Sasori-_kun_….. Kumohon berbicaralah….."

Kau tetap menutup mulut.

"Sasori-_kun_….."

Kali ini gadis itu berbisik, memanggil namamu dengan suara yang lirih. Tangannya yang bergetar menarik ujung lengan bajumu, dan saat itu perhatianmu tertuju padanya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haru―"

"Maafkan aku… Seharusnya aku mengatakan padamu sejak dulu kalau aku mengidap penyakit mengerikan ini, namun aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih dan me-merasa kasihan padaku…" ujar Sakura, setengah berbisik, dengan suara yang agak terbata dan bahu yang sedikit bergetar, saat itu kau menyadari kalau sedaritadi gadis itu pasti menahan tangis.

"Mu-mungkin aku memang egois, namun itu semua kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu… Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu, setiap malam aku berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk menambah umurku agar aku bisa terus bersamamu… Agar aku bisa membuatmu suatu saat melihat ke arahku…"

Kau terdiam, pikiranmu kosong. Perhatianmu masih tertuju pada gadis yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya agar kau dapat melihat kesedihan disepasang bola matanya dan setetes air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Namun sampai saat terakhir, kau masih tidak melihatku 'kan Sasori-_kun_?"

Kau ingin mengatakan 'kau salah!' namun tertahan, justru kau malah merengkuh gadis itu, merasakannya, memastikan kalau gadis itu masih nyata―bersamamu. Ketika rasa sakit dalam hatimu melebur menjadi satu dengan isakan yang lolos dari bibir Sakura, kau memejamkan matamu. Dalam diam, kau membiarkan air matamu turut menetes membasahi wajahmu.

"Maafkan aku Haruno…"

'_Sakura…'_

Isakan gadis itu semakin kencang.

.

'Maafkan aku…'

.

.

Kau mendengarkan cerita Sakura; penyakitnya, saat-saat terakhirnya, hingga kereta misterius yang membawa mereka berdua serta penumpang lainnya mengarungi lautan bertaburan bintang, menuju ujung galaksi yang entah berada dimana.

"―hingga saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada disini, bersama penumpang lain yang sama bingungnya denganku. Lalu tiba-tiba pemikiran ini datang dengan sendirinya kepadaku." Kau tak terlalu memperhatikan gadis itu berbicara, yang kau perhatikan saat ini adalah wajah antusias Sakura yang sedang melihat hamparan bintang di depannya.

"Sebelum aku melanjutkan kehidupanku selanjutnya, aku dibawa berkeliling melintasi galaksi, sebelum aku diantar menuju dunia yang baru. Kereta ini dapat mewujudkan keinginan dan mimpi―semua penumpang kereta ini mengatakan hal yang sama…. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan, Sasori-_kun_?"

Sakura menolehkan kepala ke arahmu, menatap matamu lamat-lamat. Tanpa sadar kau menahan nafasmu.  
>"Aku ingin dapat melihat dan menyentuhmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena itu kau dapat melihat dan memasuki kereta ini…"<p>

.

.

Kereta bergerak dengan lambat memasuki atmosfir bumi yang masih gelap dalam gerakan lembut hingga tidak menimbulkan percikan api. Kau diam, begitu pun Sakura, namun tanganmu bertautan membagi kehangatan yang masih ada. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Hanya ada suara lolongan ketel uap kereta dan suara roda yang bergesekan dengan lapisan stratosfer, serta suara deru angin yang mengusik kesenyapan.

Hingga kereta itu mengantarmu ke atas bukit tempat kau dijemput sebelumnya, kau masih menggenggam tangan itu, tangan yang masih bisa kau lihat namun tak lagi sehangat dulu. Ketika kau dengan enggan melepasnya, lalu turun dari gerbong kereta, tak sekalipun kau melepaskan pandanganmu dari sosok gadis yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatimu selama ini.

Kau―untuk terakhir kalinya―melihat senyuman itu, kedua bola mata seindah batu _zamrud_, helaian rambut sewarna gula kapas (yang menurutmu sama sekali tidak alami), bibir yang kerap mengucapkan kata cinta walau tak pernah kau gubris. Kau masih dapat menghirup aroma vanilla tipis yang sekarang berpindah ketangan dan pakaianmu. Kala sinar menghalau pandanganmu, kau dapat mendengar suara itu, suara yang dulu kerap ia anggap sebagai suara yang mengganggu.

"Jangan pernah melupakanku, Sasori-_kun_!"

Suara deru angin serta pluit masinis yang memekakkan telinga menghalau pendengaranmu, namun kau masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu!"

Pintu kereta tertutup

.

Kau mengejar kereta yang membawa Sakura pergi… Semakin kau menuruni bukit, kereta itu menaiki langit, terus menjauh hingga matamu bahkan tak lagi dapat melihatnya. Saat itu lah kau terjatuh dengan kedua lutut yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu. Kedua tanganmu menggenggam rerumputan hijau begitu erat hingga tercabut dari akarnya; tubuhmu bergetar. Dalam keheningan, kau membiarkan setetes air matamu jatuh.

.

Dalam kesenyapan, kau membisikkan nama kecil gadis itu yang bahkan sampai saat terakhir, tak pernah kau ucapkan…

.

"Sakura…"

.

.

_'Aku juga mencintaimu…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sebentar lagi kau harus turun dari kereta ini, Sasori-kun…"_

"_Aku tahu."_

_Lalu kau terdiam, ia juga. Seiring waktu yang berjalan, kereta bergerak semakin dekat menuju permukaan tanah. Dadamu bergemuruh kencang._

"_Sasori-kun…"_

_Kau menolehkan kepalamu dan mendapati Sakura tengah melihatmu, tersenyum…_

"_Apa?"_

_Gadis itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya, tidak erat namun menghangatkan. Namun alih-alih membalas pelukan Sakura, kedua tanganmu menggantung kaku tak dapat bergerak._

"_Kau harus makan dengan benar ya…"_

_Kedua biji mata sewarna hazelnut-mu terbelalak._

_"Jangan sampai tidak tidur hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan… Jangan lupa mandi, jangan lupa membersihkan rumah sekali-sekali, jangan lupa mencabut rum―"_

"_Kau bawel sekali, Haruno." potongmu, tak sanggup untuk terus mendengarkan ocehan Sakura karena hal itu malah menambah luka dihatimu._

_Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit berjinjit lalu mencium keningmu._

_Deg!_

"_Aku bawel karena aku sayang padamu tahu."_

_Deg!_

"_Ck."_

_Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang sekarang tengah kau rasakan, menggerutu tak jelas dan membuat Sakura tertawa kecil._

_._

_Diam-diam, kau tersenyum sambil menyentuh keningmu dengan tangan, menyesapi seluruh rasa yang membuncah dalam dadamu dan melebur jadi satu._

.

.

.

_Hangat._

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang bisa menangkap pelajaran dari fic ini? (ciyee authornya sok bijak /dikepret/) kalo ngga… ya uda yg penting kalian bisa menikmati hahahahaha

Yuk minna-san jangan lupa ikutan eventnya ya (/^ o^)/ semoga fic contoh ini dapat membantu. Jangan ragu untuk memainkan fantasimu dan menuangkannya dalam rangkaian kata-kata. Ditunggu partisipasinya!~

.

.

Salam,

Panitia.


End file.
